You're What?
by LadySora15
Summary: Iluna Chamra is in a relationship with the infamous General Hux. But what happens when she's injured on a mission, and a trip to the medical bay reveals a startling discovery? How will the General react? What will become of Iluna's involvement in the First Order? Rated T for pregnancy and bad language; May change due to some sexual implications. I hope you enjoy the story. :)
1. You're What?

"Iluna! Iluna open your eyes!" I heard frantic screaming all around, along with the sound of blasters going off in all directions.

I don't know what hit me. But it hurt.

"Iluna you have to get up!" Another shout, this time from a different person.

"You're not going to die here! Don't you dare try to die on me!" I continued to hear my comrades call to me, in my half conscious state.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, and gazed up at my brothers-in-arms with blurry vision. My hand reached up as I let out a whimper of pain, and hoped I was okay.

"There you go. You're alright." My close friend's voice comforted me as he gently moved my hand to my side.

By the time I could make anything else out, I was in a gurney, being transported to the med bay, after a battle had gone horribly wrong.

"Wh-What... H-Happened..?" The words managed to slip from my mouth.

"Those damn Resistance fighters." I heard the only other female member of our group murmur. "Blasted you clean in the shoulder. You fell back, and hit your head on a rock. Blacked out on us."

My head slowly lulled to the side as I whispered, "Oh... That's nice..." However, before I could even think about closing my eyes, I felt my body being lifted, then placed onto a cold, plastic sheeted medical bed.

As I opened my eyes abruptly, and looked around, I noticed my friends had been switched with medical droids and a doctor, all tending to my health, and my wounds.

"That's a nasty cut you have on your head." I heard the doctor say as she examined it. The droid had forced my body into an upward, sitting motion as I winced in pain. They weren't exactly the gentlest things in the galaxy.

My face scrunched up as her fingers sifted through my short, bleach blonde hair to find how long the gash truly was. To my luck, it was quite large.

"Oh my... Can you tell me your name?" She questioned as I looked confused.

"My name is Iluna Chamra..."

A nod, and a press of a few buttons on her data pad's virtual keyboard, and she calmly pressed further. "Age, and position in the First Order?"

"Twenty years old, and I'm a Lieutenant Colonel..."

"Good... Good.." Her fingers continued to move swiftly, pressing buttons effortlessly and with speed. "You also serve as an assistant to General Hux, is that correct?" She eyed me as my head nodded sloppily. "Alright, miss Chamra. I'm going to patch your wounds up, and have the droids check on you after."

I coughed quietly, and nodded as my eyelids grew heavy. But alas, I was told again to keep them open. "I'm tired..."

My hair was moved as the doctor pressed a cloth against my open wound, soaking up any remaining blood. All I felt was pain, and a bandage being wrapped around the my forehead, and the back of my head. Almost like a sweatband of sorts. The blaster shot to my shoulder was already cauterized, so all she had to do was place a bandage around my shoulder, and that was it. Aside from a few other cuts and bruises, I was okay.

"Can I... Sleep now...?" My voice was faint, weak, and hoarse from the battle earlier, and the wounds now. When I didn't receive a response, I looked back up to see the doctor conversing with one of the droids.

"Before you rest, might I ask you a question?" Honestly, I'm not sure why she bothered asking. I was too out of it to give a clear answer. "Would it be alright if our droids performed an ultrasound?"

"Huh?" That definitely got my attention. An ultrasound? "What for?" I asked quietly, fear obvious in my voice.

The doctor gently placed her hand on my back, and hushed me. "Calm yourself. It's only a precaution. One of the droids found an unusual trace in your blood system, and blood cell count. We want to be sure." Again, she asked if I would consent. I agreed.

Without wasting even a moment, the droids were around me. One with a screen, and another with an imaging tool. Since I was no longer wearing a shirt, my stomach was bare, and they didn't give a warning before placing the tool, and the freezing gel on my stomach. I flinched, and exhaled sharply as my eyes narrowed at the droid with the tool.

The doctor watched the screen closely, and nodded as she took notes on her data pad. No words, no reassurance. Nothing. Just silence and tension. It was killing me. I had to know what was going on. The doctor noticed.

"Miss Chamra? I know you're very confused, and in a lot of pain right now. But I want you to relax for me." Her words were comforting, soothing; but only slightly.

"What's going on?" I demanded with weak and shaky demeanor.

The droid pressed a button on the machine, and printed something. My eyes followed the doctor as she took the sheet from it, and handed it to me.

"This is your child, miss Chamra. You're pregnant."

My eyes watered as I stared in horror at the small being that was forming inside of me. It wasn't out of fear or disdain that I had a child growing in my womb, no. It was out of guilt and sadness. I had endangered the life of this unborn child; MY unborn child. I could have been single-handedly responsible for the death of this sweet, innocent angel.

"I-I-Is it ok-kay?" I stammered in fear as I stared at the slip of paper displaying three pictures.

The kind doctor smiled at me as she nodded gently. "The baby is fine. Don't worry. You're two months along, and the baby is developing on schedule." She turned to the intercom. "General Hux, you are needed in the medical bay. General Hux to the medical bay."

Oh no... Did she know? How could she know? It wasn't possible, was it? I was sure we hid it.

"Alright, miss Chamra. I called your commanding officer in. Everything you need to know about your pregnancy, checkups, and prenatal care are included in that sheet under the pictures." She said as I let out a sigh of relief. She didn't know. Thank the force. "He'll be with you in just a moment." She headed to the door, then shot me a knowing, yet assuring smile. "I'll leave you two alone. Your secret is safe with me."

She knew. I guess I'm not surprised. Older women have a knack for figuring these things out.

I waited for ten minutes before the General entered the room. His eyes changed when he saw me in the medical bed. His face, and his entire demeanor softened when he saw it was me.

"Iluna..." He walked to the bedside, and examined me. "What happened?" He traced his gloved hand gently across my face, and I closed my eyes as a smile appeared on my face.

"Armitage..." I felt at peace with his hand on my face, calming my nerves. "I'm alright... Just a skirmish with the Resistance." My small hand moved over his large, gloved hand.

"Damn them." Hux muttered under his breath. "They'll pay for this."

I knew he meant that. Already, he did not like the Resistance. Now that they had hurt me, he was going to go at them with no mercy. I felt bad for them, to be honest. The only reason I ever joined the First Order was to be with him. But it didn't matter. I had my duty, and he had his.

My gaze never left his as I grabbed the paper with my ultrasound pictures. "I... Have to tell you something..."

I watched as he eyed the slip of paper with concern. But as he reached for it, I pulled it away.

"Armitage... The doctor found unusual traces in my blood..."

"What?" His eyes widened. The man that people assumed was made of stone was actually sweet. Although, I'm one of very few that have ever seen him like that. Everyone else just sees the tough, angry, and cold General that he needs to be for the Order. "Iluna what does that mean? Are you okay?"

"Heh..." My mouth let out a small, soft giggle as he frowned slightly.

"This is no game, Iluna. This is your life." His stern voice grumbled as his brow furrowed down. "Are you going to die?"

"No... Nothing like that. Actually... It's quite the opposite." Finally, I handed him the paper. "I'm going to bring new life into this world in few months time..."

His eyes stared intently at the pictures as he didn't move. That worried me. Was he upset? Angry? Did he not want a baby?

"A-Armitage..?" My voice asked shakily as I reached my hand out slowly. "Say something... P-Please..."

"A baby..." That was all that escaped his mouth. "We're having a baby... Iluna... You know what this means."

Slowly, I stared at him. He wasn't angry at me for going on a mission while carrying our baby. I was shocked.

"No more missions. You are to move into my quarters immediately." He grumbled in a demanding tone. "Most importantly, no being an idiot."

There was that stone cold General that I know.

"Understood?"

"Yeah..." I whispered, but flinched when I saw his stern glare. Slowly, I sunk down in my bed, and pulled my blanket over my face. He grabbed the blanket, and roughly yanked it down.

"I asked a question." Hux growled. He hated indirect answers, and ones he found to be lacking respect.

"Y-Yes sir... I understand." I squeaked as he nodded.

"Good. I have to take care of you two now. So don't push yourself, and take it easy." He kissed my forehead softly.

Hux was a stern man, but he was sweet in his own ways. I loved him, and I couldn't wait for us to start our family together.


	2. 18 Weeks Along

-18 Weeks Along-

After finding out I was pregnant with his child, General Hux made good on his promises and demands to me. I was moved into his quarters, and I was forbidden to accompany my teammates on any missions. But that was alright. Hux took care of me, and I loved it.

"Armitage?" I whispered faintly as I opened my eyes, only to see an empty space beside me, with the dark red sheets on our bed made neatly. "Of course..."

This happened often. He woke up before the crack of dawn, and left me here to rest. I wish we could spend more time together, but he's always so busy. My eyes searched the room for something to do, or eat. That's when I saw a note sitting on my nightstand.

"Had to leave early. If you need me, call me. Try not to need me, busy day. STAY. INSIDE." I read aloud with a slight frown up on my face. "Harsh..." I looked on the back, and giggled slightly when I saw 'love you' written faintly on the back.

Slowly, I set the note down, and looked around once more. My focus settled on the fridge as I felt the baby kick slowly. It was such a weird feeling, but it was amazing, nonetheless. I pressed a green button on a pad on the black, shiny fridge, and looked around after it slid open.

My eyes scanned the fridge for something good, as I was craving many different foods. I grabbed a groat chop, a piece of fringi spice cake, and a meiloorun that I had gotten from a market on Lothal a few days prior. "Yummy."

What needed to be warm was heated up, and placed on a tray before I sat back down, and began to eat. Everything was devoured within half an hour, and I became bored once more. There wasn't much to do in Armitage's living quarters. He was a simple man, and didn't need much. However, I did. Since there wasn't much for me to do in the quarters, I went against his orders, and left.

"This will be fun." I was always so busy working and going on missions, I never really got to explore the base. So I was going to take advantage of that I had to be sneaky. If Hux knew I was gone from the quarters, he would flip. Quietly, I sneaked around the corners, and checked around. I decided I was going to go visit my teammates, as I hadn't seen them since I was put in the med bay.

"Iluna?" I heard my female teammate, Katiara, call my name from behind me.

"Kati!" My hands flew up in the air, and I hugged her tightly. None of my friends had seen me, they were just informed that I was injured, and no longer able to attend missions with them.

"Iluna you're okay!" Katiara said in relief as she returned the hug, and held me close. She was six years older than me, and acted as a big sister figure. "We were all so worried about you."

"I missed you guys." I said as she stared at my stomach, and shushed me.

"Are you..?" She whispered. "Is it..?"

I knew exactly what she meant. "Yes I am pregnant. Yes, it is the general's..."

"Oh my..." Katiara looked at me with a shocked look. "That's... wow." She stayed silent for a moment, worrying me slightly. Just as I was about to say something, she shouted, "You fucked the general!"

"KATI!" I quickly covered her mouth, and gave her a warning look. She laughed under my hand, and I groaned. "That was inappropriate!" In all realness, I was just embarrassed. I was honored and happy to be with him, but we didn't want that getting out.

"Sorry. I just... wow." Katiara laughed as she moved her short, dark red bangs from her face. "Can I at least tell the team?"

I responded with a nod, and we talked a little more before I headed back to the quarters. Bad idea. Hux was waiting for me on the edge of our king sized bed. His eyes were cold, and his stare was stern as he sat in a very authoritative pose.

"You were told not to go anywhere." His voice sent shivers down my spine.

"I... uh... Well..." I stammered in slight fear as he stood up tall. My voice squeaked and slowly diminished as he approached. I felt his hand grab my arm, and I flinched slightly. But he didn't hurt me, or yell. He picked me up, and carried me to our bed.

"If you do that again, I will tag you with an alarm." He said placing me in the bed, and laying beside me. I blushed as I felt his arms around me, and his breath on my neck. His hand lay on my stomach, and he admitted, "I did miss you today."

A smile appeared on my face as I placed my hand over his, and slowly pulled his black glove off. His hand was warm as I lifted my shirt for him to fell my bare stomach. "I missed you too. So did he."

I watched a small smile appear on the corner of his mouth. "I'll get us some food."

My head nodded as my eyes watched him walk to the fridge, and open it. But I hid under the covers when he asked, "Did you eat my fringi spice cake?

"Um... no?" I squealed as he shut the fridge and got on top of me.

"You terrible woman." He muttered as he planted a kiss on my lips, and then lay beside me. Hux wasn't angry, just disappointed. I could tell. Instead of eating, he decided then to take a nap, and hold me close.

"I love you, my general." My lips pressed against his forehead as faint snores escaped his mouth. Slowly, I closed my eyes, and fell asleep in his strong arms, happily and peacefully.


	3. 33 Weeks Along

-33 Weeks Along-

"Ugh..." I let out a groan as I tried to sit upright. It was difficult at this point, and I usually gave up after a few tries. But I really, really had to go to the bathroom. It was three in the morning, and Hux was fast asleep beside me after a long day of work. Getting up without disturbing him was a challenge I almost always failed to complete successfully. But I managed, surprisingly, to get up without waking him. Or so I thought. After settling on the toilet in the bathroom left of our bed, I heard him shift around.

"Iluna?" I heard him grumble tiredly from the bedroom. "What are you doing up?"

I heard him get up slowly, and I quickly finished in the bathroom and got out. "Armitage... I was using the bathroom. I thought I was quiet..." I sighed quietly before hugging him gently. "Go back to bed. I'll be there in a moment." I kissed his cheek softly before turning and heading to our small kitchen. As I walked, I heard Hux's heavy footsteps behind me.

"You know you waddle, right?" I heard him tease me before wrapping his arms around me, and rubbing my stomach.

"Yes, Armitage, I know." I giggled as I placed my hands over his. "That's what happens when you've got a baby in you. Now go to sleep." I giggled quietly as he grinned.

"You're still sexy, my little soldier." Hux held my hips as he kissed my shoulder softly, and then my neck.

Quickly, I moved away, and gave him a look. "No. Bed, Armitage."

His only response was a chuckle, as he ran his thumb across my lips. "I find it funny that you think it's okay to order me around."

"I didn't mean-"

"Come. We'll rest." Hux whispered as he grabbed my hand, and led me to the bed. I waddled behind him and grunted as I felt the baby kick even more. We lay in bed together, and he wrapped his arms around me once more.

"He's kicking again." My hands moved his to the spot where the baby was kicking. "You feel him?"

"I do." His voice was soft and gentle, almost like he was letting his guard down for me. "I feel our son. He's got energy. Just like a member of the Order should have."

Without hesitation, I shook my head. "No. Don't even think about it, Armitage." We hadn't really talked about the topic before; but I never wanted our child to be part of the First Order. In fact, it was a subject that was out of the question to me. "Our child is not going to be a part of this... this violence!"

"Iluna, it is my destiny to rule this pathetic galaxy, along with my son." I watched as he frowned, and his entire demeanor changed to a frightening one. "You can't stop that."

I was visibly upset, and began to tear up. "That's not right, Armitage! He's my son too! I should have a say in this!"

Honestly, I didn't want to argue. It was early in the morning, and my energy was still very much depleted. But I was emotional and very vulnerable. This was not just his baby. This was my baby too. I wasn't going to let him decide this child's life. It was not his decision!

"Silence!" Hux growled as I flinched in fear, visibly shaken. He hadn't yelled at me like that since I was a cadet, starting out in the Order. It wasn't hard for him to tell I was hurt. He let out a sigh, and kissed my forehead. "Look, I'm sorry..."

"Don't..." I turned away as I cried quietly. How could he snap at me like that? Especially when I'm in this state. I couldn't bear to look at him.

"I didn't mean to yell." He wasn't one for apologies, that I knew. However, when I felt his arms wrap around me, and hold me close, I understood that was his way of apologizing.

My nose was runny from crying, and I sniffled quietly, "But you did. You snapped at me, and you yelled at me." I could hear him exhale loudly as he buried his face in my neck.

"Rest. We'll talk about this in the morning. Okay?" He kissed my bare shoulder softly as he rubbed my stomach tenderly.

I nodded slowly, knowing very well that wouldn't be the case. He wouldn't be there when I woke up, and he already decided how the baby would be raised. My input wasn't necessary to him, nor did he care. We fought like this, and although it wasn't often, I wish it wasn't at all.

But... Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he did care about me. As he kissed my shoulder, he whispered for the first time ever, "I'm sorry."

My eyes widened, and I smiled softly before turning to face him once more.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear before kissing my neck, and holding my neck gently.

The next morning approached, and when I awoke, he was actually there, still getting ready for the day. "My love?" I asked faintly as he put his black coat on his shoulders, and put his gloves on.

"I told you we were talking about this, did I not?" The words came out of his mouth with a monotone sound.

"You did." I nodded as I sat up, and placed the covers over my bare torso. "We need to decide things... many things. Soon."

Hux nodded as he fixed his hair in the mirror, and sat beside me. "Very well. I still believe he should be a part of the Order."

This did not sit well with me. I know what I said the night before, but I realized we were both being selfish. "No... Armitage, hear me out. I don't mean to disrespect you, but... He should make his own decisions. When he's older, of course." I gently grabbed his right hand with both of mine. Slowly, he lifted his hand, and kissed both of mine gently. "He can decide whether he wants to help you, or whether he wants to do his own thing."

"I... guess that would be acceptable." He muttered quietly as a small smile appeared upon my face.

"Thank you." I whispered softly. My eyes watched him as he got up, and headed to the door. "Have a good day." He simply glanced back at me, and nodded before leaving. "I love you." My voice said faintly, after the door shut. I let out a sigh, and placed a hand on my stomach. "We'll get through this together. For you, my son."


	4. Birth

**This is a warning beforehand! This is the chapter of birth, and it's not super descriptive or anything, but just thought I'd put the warning there. Enjoy!**

* * *

-Birth-

I lay in bed one afternoon, rubbing my stomach gently. My lover and fiancé, General Hux, was out on a mission with the irritating Kylo Ren. I say mission, because I refuse to think of what it really is. It is common knowledge to me, being a soldier of the First Order myself, that missions more often than not result in the slaughter of many innocent people. As much as I hated it, there wasn't much I could do about it.

"He'll be back soon... Then we can spend time together. Just two more weeks. Then we can hold you in our arms." I sighed happily as I closed my eyes, imagining what it would be like to truly be a mother. Simply amazing.

However, that moment didn't last. I could feel the sheets become soaked as my water broke, wetting the bed around me. I gripped my stomach in pain as I began to breath heavily, and reach for my phone. "N-Not now..." I quickly pushed a button, and waited impatiently for an answer from Hux.

When he answered, he growled, "What, Iluna? I'm busy."

"You're busy?!" I scowled in pain. "My water just broke!" My eyes were watery as I tried to regulate my breathing.

Hux's eyes widened, and he said, "Breath. Remember what your midwife told you. Use the techni-"

"What do you think I'm doing?!" My hands held onto my stomach tightly as I glared at him angrily. "Hurry back... Please!"

"I'll try my best." Was his response. He hung up, leaving me in pain.

Again, I called someone. My midwife. "Vatari... My water broke."

"I'll be right there. Can you walk?" Vatari asked as I watched her move around, grabbing things for the delivery on the hologram.

"No..." I winced in pain and shook my head. "It hurts too bad. This is worse than getting shot by those Resistance fighters months ago..."

"I know. I know. Just breath for me, and don't hang up. I'll be right there with a doctor from the med bay." Her voice was gentle and comforting, which is exactly what I needed.

I rubbed my stomach with my shaky hands as I panted in pain. "A-Alright... I'm breathing..."

"Good." Vatari said calmly. She rushed into the med bay, and grabbed a doctor. Her choice was a female, as Hux didn't want a male involved. He was possessive like that. The doctor happened to be the same one that had helped me a few months prior. Her light blue lekku swayed behind her head as they hurried to my room with the needed equipment.

"We have to w-wait.." My voice shakily whimpered. "For the g-general..."

"Honey, there's no waiting for a baby. When he's ready to come, he's ready to come. There's no stopping that." The doctor said, prepping her equipment.

"He needs to be here!" I cried out in pain. "Please! There has to be something!"

"Miss Chamra, please. You have to push for me." Vatari grabbed my hand gently as I tearfully nodded, and squeezed her hand as I began to push. The contractions had gotten frequent at that point, and I knew Hux wouldn't be here to see. Maybe it was for the best, as I was a wreck, and very emotional due to my immense pain.

"It hurts!" I screamed in agony as I squeezed her hand. After a while, she let go and smiled.

"We see the head, Miss Chamra. Breath for a moment for me. Don't push. Just breath." Vatari smiled softly at me.

My breathing was ragged and abnormal as I tried not to push.

"Now push." She ordered as I nodded weakly, and squeezed her hand once more. I pushed for a little while longer, and tearfully stared at the doctor as I heard a cry, and saw my baby boy. "Congratulations, miss Chamra. It's a healthy baby boy."

"My baby..." My raspy voice let out as I smiled. The doctor cleaned him up as he cried loudly and strongly. Soon enough, he was placed in my arms, and I held him against me for skin-to-skin. As he cried and squirmed around, I stared at him adoringly, and didn't let go. "He's so perfect..." My whole world changed at that moment, and it was a change that made life everything that I wanted.

At that moment, Hux ran in, out of breath. "Iluna! I'm here!" That was the first time I had ever seen him without his stern posture, and calm and collected composure. He stopped and stared at me as I held our son in my arms, close to my chest, keeping him warm as he cried.

"Come... Meet our son." I smiled tiredly at him as he slowly approached, and stared at us silently. He took his glove off of his right hand, and gently brushed his hand across our son's tiny head.

"Our... son..." Hux smiled softly. The first smile I had seen in a while.

We had decided not to name him after Hux. "Lucian Valentin Hux." I whispered as he finally stopped crying, and closed his eyes to rest. "We can call him Luca for short."

"That sounds like a great idea." Hux kissed my forehead softly.

As we lay there, admiring our son, Vatari and the doctor made sure we were alright. They left after a few hours, and me, Hux, and Lucian were all left alone together.

"We finally have our son." I said with joy.

Hux simply nodded as he lay next to me, moving the bloodied sheets. "You are to continue staying in my quarters, and you will be taking care of him. I will do my best to assist you."

That was him showing his happiness, I believed. There were times I just couldn't tell, to be honest. But that was alright.

We both stared at Lucian lovingly, as he slept against my chest. He was just perfect.

Slowly, I looked back up at my lover, and asked, "Could you get him a change of clothes, and a pair of scratch mittens?" I had done all of the things and expecting, nervous, first time mother would. I looked up everything and anything related to caring for my coming newborn.

Hux nodded and headed to the closet. He grabbed a small, black onesie, and a pair of gray scratch mittens. "Here." He grabbed Lucian gently, and changed him slowly. To my surprise, he did it perfectly, and managed to do so without upsetting the baby.

"Impressive." I giggled as I let him hold our newborn. As I cuddled close to him, and lay my head on his shoulders, our son opened his eyes for the first time. They were a beautiful bright blue, just like his father's.

A family with a general of the First Order, on a secluded base, full of storm troopers, and other personnel. Not exactly how I'd imagined my future family would be. But that didn't matter. It was family, nonetheless, and I was happy. I only wondered what would await us on this journey, and what path our son would choose along the way.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alright, so as it stands, this is the end of the story. I may continue, I may not. I hope you all enjoyed, and if you want me to write more, I would definitely do so. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
